


Resisting Temptations

by DarkxKitsune



Series: Forbidden Love [4]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex, sleeping sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkxKitsune/pseuds/DarkxKitsune
Summary: Donnie tried so hard to resist, he honestly did, but Mikey was too tempting for him to stay away for very long.Part 4 for Forbidden Love series!
Relationships: Donatello/FemaleMichelangelo (TMNT), Donatello/Michelangelo (TMNT)
Series: Forbidden Love [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733113
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here's another installment for this series! Hope you all enjoy it as much as I liked writing it! ^_^

Mikey hummed to herself as she worked around the kitchen, chopping vegetables, and meat, dropping it into the stew she was making. In general it was probably a bit warm out for stew, however Mikey knew it was one of Donnie’s favorites, and she had no shame in admitting she was seeking her brother's attention. 

Ever since that evening when she’d ‘woken up’ to find her older brother fucking her in her own bed, Mikey had wanted more, she had tried to instigate more as well, however Donnie somehow always managed to deflect the conversation away from the subject. Mikey was determined not to let that happen again. 

The door to the apartment opened and Mikey smiled to herself when she heard the shuffling sounds of Donne removing his shoes, and hanging his coat up in the entrance hall. 

Turning the stove down so the stew didn’t boil over, Mikey had a slight skip to her step as she went to greet Donnie. “Welcome ho-” she paused mid sentence, her smile fading when she saw that Donnie wasn’t alone, and for a moment, Mikey forgot her manners. “Who are you?” she asked bluntly, mild irritation clear in her voice as she looked at the red-headed girl that was already making herself at home, hanging her coat up on the same peg that Donnie had. 

“Mikey, this is April, she’s a classmate of mine, and asked for a little extra help studying,” Donnie said, smiling and looking back at the girl standing just behind him. “April, this is Mikey, my little sister,” he introduced. 

“Hi, Mikey, I’ve heard so much about you, you’re a lot cuter than Donnie let on,” April smiled, and Mikey assumed this girl thought she was being polite, however Mikey wasn’t falling for it, she pouted, practically glaring at the outstretched hand before turning abruptly on her heel, stomping her way back to the kitchen in an outward show of her upset. 

“Mikey?” Donnie called after her, clearly confused, which just irritated Mikey even more, the fact that Donnie didn’t even know why she was upset. 

Turning the stove back up, Mikey mixed the stew, before she set to making some dumplings to go along with it, slamming bowls and baking sheets down on the counter, before going to get the flour that had somehow landed on one of the top shelves. 

Mikey turned to get a step stool, and came face to face with Donnie. 

“Is everything okay?” Donnie asked, looking genuinely worried. 

“Fine,” Mikey answered shortly, her cheeks puffing out as she pouted, turning her head to the side so she didn’t have to look at her older brother at the moment. 

“Dinner smells really good,” Donnie commented. 

“There’s not enough for three,” Mikey insisted, still refusing to look at Donnie, though some of her anger did fade when she felt Donnie’s hand on her head, rubbing gently before it slipped away. 

“April and I were talking about ordering out for dinner, give you a little bit of a break from cooking,” Donnie said. 

“Oh…” was all Mikey could bring herself to say, something heavy settling in her chest as she turned fully away from Donnie. “I’ll go order some pizza then, I’ll let you know when it’s here,” Mikey said, keeping her back to Donnie she heard a gentle sigh and soft footsteps as Donnie left the kitchen. 

Mikey felt rejected, and used. She wanted to take the whole pot of stew and dump it over April’s head for daring to intrude on their happy little life. And the fact that she even wanted to do it made Mikey feel guilty. 

Shoulders slumped, Mikey returned to the stove, shut everything off and removed the stew from the heat, it would keep, and Donnie could take it for lunch tomorrow. 

\---------------x

Donnie knew Mikey was upset, her attitude over the last two weeks was testament to that, April had come over nearly every day. Donnie was trying to distance himself from his feelings for Mikey, and he knew doing so was hurting the younger turtle, however, it was for the best. At least, that’s what Donnie told himself, it’s what he kept telling himself over and over again, each day April came over, each time they sat next to each other, each time April would scoot a little closer to him. 

Donnie liked her, he truly did, however he knew his heart could never belong to her, he loved Mikey, he craved the feeling of her soft tender skin under him, the warmth of her as she slept, unaware of what he was doing to her. 

“Donnie?” April’s voice broke him out of his thoughts and he shook his head, forcing a smile as he looked at the red-head sat next to him at the table. 

“You looked like you were a million miles away,” April commented. 

“Sorry, I’ve got a lot on my mind, finals are coming up soon,” Donnie said and April nodded. 

“I know, I’m sorry if I’m distracting you from your own studies,” April apologized and Donnie shook his head. 

“No, it’s fine really,” Donnie assured her, mentally adding that it wasn’t April he was being distracted by. As if on cue a giggle from the livingroom drew his attention, and Donnie’s features softened as he could see Mikey laying on the floor on her stomach, chin propped up in her hands as her feet swung back and forth, he didn’t know what she was watching, but whatever it was clearly amused her. 

“You and Mikey are really close, aren’t you?” April asked, cutting into Donnie’s thoughts once again, and he had to force a smile as he looked back at her. 

“She’s my little sister,” he said, as if that would explain things. 

“I know that, but, I’ve never seen siblings so close, the one’s I usually know argue all the time,” April pointed out. 

Donnie chuckled. “Mikey and I have our fair share of arguments, she’s very stubborn, and has a way of getting what she wants,” 

April nodded, and the two of them returned to their studying, at least for the next few minutes when April spoke again. 

“So,” she said, putting her pencil down, propping her head in her hand as she looked at Donnie. “There’s this concert this weekend,” she said and Donnie looked at her. 

He had to force the immediate rejection down and he simply nodded. “I heard some of our classmates talking about it,” Donnie said. 

“I managed to get tickets,” April smiled and Donnie held back a sigh. He knew what she was hinting at, had known things would eventually lead to this the second he had agreed to help her study. 

“Then you’re one of the lucky ones,” Donnie said. 

April raised an eyebrow at him. “Are you deliberately being dense?” she asked bluntly. 

“Are you deliberately avoiding asking me any type of question?” Donnie shot back. 

April huffed. “Do you want to go to the concert with me,” 

“I’d like to,” Donnie smiled, then laughed at the annoyed look April gave him. A loud clatter cut him off though, and he turned just in time to see Mikey storming out of the living room, a moment later her door slamming shut. 

“Is she okay?” April asked, looking genuinely concerned.  
Donnie shook his head. “I’ve no idea, I’m going to go check on her,” he stood up from the table, “I’ll be right back,” 

“No need, it’s getting late, so I was going to pack up and head home,” April said, and Donnie looked over at the clock, it wasn’t that late, April had stayed later before, but he didn’t feel like going out of his way to ask her to stay longer either. She had gotten the answer to the question she’d been working up to for days now, and Donnie had Mikey to worry about at the moment. 

“I’ll see you in school tomorrow,” April said, stuffing the last book into her bag. 

“Wait,” Donnie said and April paused, looking at Donnie, and he saw the hope in her eyes, hopeful for what he didn’t know, but Donnie ignored it, picking up a small stack of papers. “I had these printed, they’re practice questions. I was going to have us go over them tonight, I’ve got a digital copy, so you can have these, it should get you better prepared for the test tomorrow.” 

“Oh, right,” April said, her face falling as she took the papers, shoving them in the bag with the books. “Thanks.” she smiled, waving at him as she headed towards the door. 

Donnie didn’t even move to follow her, she knew her way out, and his mind kept wandering towards Mikey, who was upset, and had locked herself in her room. The front door slammed shut and Donnie somehow knew he had just blown any chance he had had with April, any chance he had had for a normal healthy relationship that didn’t involve lusting after his sister. 

His logical mind had once again lost a battle, and Donnie had a sinking feeling that he was going to be facing repercussions of it in the next few days at school. 

Sighing, deciding that that was something he would have to deal with later, Donnie went down the hall, pausing in front of Mikey’s door he took a deep breath and tapped on the wood. 

“Mikey?” he called, and when there was no answer Donnie pushed the door open. 

He saw Mikey laying on the bed, arms wrapped around her pillow, her shirt riding up, showing off more of her stomach, and the tantalizingly soft skin that was between her plastron and shell. Donnie swallowed hard, his lower regions giving a twitch of excitement at what he saw, but he ignored it, as he had over the last two weeks. 

“Mikey?” Donnie asked again, stepping further into the room. That’s when he saw it, the pack of medicine on her bedside table. “Mikey, are you not feeling well?” he asked, his eyes fixed on her. 

She still didn’t answer, her breathing slow and even, and Donnie didn’t know if she was truly asleep, or if she was faking it, but his cock didn’t seem to care which it was as it was quickly hardening. 

His adorable, innocent, vulnerable sister was laying on her bed, asleep. He hadn’t stepped foot in here, not since Mikey had woken up with him on top of her, with his cock buried deep inside the tight space between her legs. Her soft pleading words of ‘can we do that again,’ had gone unanswered by Donnie. 

He had left the room that night, hadn’t been able to face answering that question, because the answer surely was no, they couldn’t do it again. Even though he’d spent months sneaking into her room, molesting her in her sleep, touching her, cumming on her, defiled her in nearly every way he could think, when she was awake, they had to be siblings, and siblings did not have sex. 

The following morning had been a blessing, as Mikey seemed to have no idea about what he had done, though Donnie wasn’t stupid enough to know that was true, Mikey had put on such a good act, that Donnie too was able to put it behind him, able to convince himself that he’d had a taste of her, had gotten it out of his system, so to speak. 

But he hadn’t, he still wanted her, every time he saw her dancing around the kitchen in clothes that were way too small for her, every time he knew she was going to bed an hour earlier than usual, his cock would give an interested twitch, remind him that now was his chance to have another taste of that sweet, luscious body. 

The bed dipped as Donnie knelt on it, his fingers trailing over Mikey’s bare arm, she didn’t even twitch, and Donnie swallowed hard, moving his finger down further, moving her arm slowly, forcing her to let go of her pillow as he rolled her onto her shell. “If you wake up, Mikey, I’ll stop,” Donnie said as a warning, still unsure if Mikey was actually sleeping or not. 

She didn’t move, and Donnie started removing her clothes, lifting her shirt up to reveal the small mounds of her breasts, he trailed his fingers over them, before moving his hand down further, hooking in the hem of her shorts, he started guiding them down, along with her panties, revealing her naked body once again. 

Two weeks had been too long, and Donnie felt his cock drop down, bulging his pants out as he slipped his finger into the already wet space. 

\-------------x

Mikey had her head tilted to the side, biting hard on her lip as she did her best to keep her eyes closed. The touches had sparks of pleasure shooting through her, heat already pooling between her legs. She shuddered as Donnie’s finger gathered up her slick juices, she wanted to open her eyes, wanted to see what he was doing, but knew that he would make good on his promise, if she didn’t stay ‘sleeping’ he would stop, and he would go back to April. 

Holding back a moan as his finger dipped into her, pushing further, stretching her, she shifted her legs wider, wanting to give him better access, but still wanting to appear as if she was sleeping. 

“Your body’s missed this, hasn’t it?” Donnie asked, and Mikey wanted to nod her head, her throat burned with the will it took not to answer. She wanted to tell Donnie how often she’d been touching herself, how she’d pushed her own fingers deep inside, but nothing had even come close to the feeling of his fingers touching her, of his cock stretching her. 

She didn’t have to answer though, not verbally, as her body seemed to be answering for her as her passage became slicker, and Donnie’s finger was able to move easier, pushing deeper. 

Mikey’s mouth fell open, one hand reaching up to grip at her pillow as her back arched and a moan escaped her. She kept her eyes closed though, refusing to open them still. She wanted Donnie’s cock, she wanted him to fill her, and if he’d only do that when she was ‘sleeping’, then she’d pretend to sleep forever if it meant he wouldn’t stop. 

The bed shifted again, and Mikey cracked open an eye before closing it again after she caught a glimpse of Donnie leaning over her. His cock had been freed from his pants, though he hadn’t bothered removing them as he settled between Mikey’s spread legs. 

“I tried,” Donnie whispered, and Mikey felt him lean over her. “I tried to resist, but you make it so hard.” 

Mikey gasped, chirping as she felt the thick head of his cock spreading her for the second time. Her heart was hammering in her chest as he pushed in, going slowly so she could feel every inch of him sliding deeper. 

“We’re brother and sister, I shouldn’t be doing this,” Donnie said, but his actions were a vast contradiction to his words as he pushed deeper. “You feel too good though, your walls wrapped around my cock, molding to me, and me alone,” He breathed out. 

Mikey’s arm twitched, wanting to reach up and hold him, wanting to assure him that this was okay, that she wanted this too, but he sounded so torn up still, that she knew doing anything but laying here would send him running again. 

Holding her breath as Donnie pushed in further, the bed shifting under them as he leaned over her, his hands holding her legs open. Then she felt his hips flush with hers and she couldn’t stop the moan that escaped, or the chirp that followed. 

Donnie churred in response, and Mikey felt his hands trembling, though if it was out of nervousness or excitement, she didn’t know. What she did know, was that Donnie was now in as far as he could reach, and she clenched her inner walls around him, hoping to silently convey that she liked it. She loved being connected with him in such an intense way, loved feeling his thick cock stretching her. 

He started pulling out and Mikey’s legs twitched, wanting to wrap around him and pull him back in, but she was too scared too. So she lay there, limp, and allowed him to move on his own. 

Slow and gentle, so as not to ‘wake her up’. 

\-----------x

Donnie shuddered at the warm heat surrounding him, the slickness that drenched his cock, and the way that Mikey just opened up to accept him. He didn’t think he’d last long, it had been too long since he’d allowed himself this pleasure, and like a man dying of thirst, Donnie wanted to drink it all in. 

Pulling out, Donnie looked down to where they were connected, his cheeks heating up as he watched almost transfixed as his cock became visible again, before he slowly eased himself back into his little sister. 

His shaft gave a violent twitch, and he knew he was likely leaking precum into her already, not that he could really tell with how wet she already was, as she was leaking copious amounts, making it easier for him to fill her again and again. 

Donnie wasn’t able to keep up the slow gentle pace for long, soon his own bodies needs became too demanding and he hooked his hands under Mikey’s legs, lifting one up onto his shoulder, spreading her wider Donnie pulled out and thrust back in, watching Mikey’s body rock under his from the force. 

She remained asleep though, and he shuddered repeating the action, his mouth falling open with a loud moan, his fingers digging into the soft flesh of her leg, snapping his hips forward. 

“Mikey, this is amazing, you’re amazing,” Donnie breathed out. “Please, stay sleeping, let me fuck you, let me...ngh,” Donnie clenched his eyes shut, picking up the pace more as he defiled his little sister. 

Like this, she would let him do anything, let him pound into her, let him fuck her, let him fill her. And he wanted to, so badly, he wanted to cum in her, wanted to feel her clench around him as she came, her body accepting his seed. It was so wrong, and so perfect all at once. 

“Cumming, I’m cumming, Mikey,” Donnie warned his sleeping sister, gasping and panting with each violent thrust forward, the bed rocking and squeaking under them as he rutted into her. 

Biting down on his lip hard, Donnie threw his head back, his fingers digging into Mikey’s leg and hip, holding her still as he forced his cock deep into her, he could feel her insides pulsing and gripping him as he twitched and emptied himself into her deepest parts. 

Donnie stayed there, his cock giving one feeble twitch after another, his eyes focused on Mikey’s face, her eyes still closed, but her mouth was open and she was gasping for breath too, he knew she’d reached her own climax, could still feel her sensitive insides fluttering and pulsing around him, her juices mixing with his seed. 

He’d done it again, he’d had sex with his sister, she’d let him, he knew that, but looking at her, he could fool himself into thinking that she’d been asleep for the whole thing, and that thought had his cock twitching in interest again. He wished he could get hard again and start fucking her all over again, push his seed deeper and deeper into her, and fill her multiple times throughout the night while she slept. 

Taking a deep ragged breath, Donnie slipped out of Mikey, he didn’t stay and watch as his cum leaked from her abused hole, he simply tucked himself back into his pants and left the room quickly to wash up. 

Mikey didn’t move until she heard the soft click of her door, and knew Donnie had left the room, it was only then that she reached a hand down between herself, gathering up Donnie’s essence before lifting her hand to her face to look at. 

She smiled softly, rolling over to get some sleep, knowing she’d have to wait until the morning to shower. “I knew he still loved me,” she giggled happily to herself, hugging her pillow again and let herself drift to sleep for real this time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

> Ohhhh, if Donnie isn't careful, he's really going to be in trouble if Mikey ends up pregnant! (if? should I just say when at this point? hehe)  
> On that note! I have a question for all of you!   
> Should Mikey and Raph, when they get 'pregnant', should they lay eggs, or have a live birth? what would you rather see! ^_^ (personally I love the laying eggs, so my opinion leans towards that, but I'm open to ideas!)


End file.
